


A Lifetime Away

by 0shimada_hanz0



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, NSFW, Slow Burn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29905479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0shimada_hanz0/pseuds/0shimada_hanz0
Summary: Sent to pick up a new agent, McCree is given the responsibility to return Hanzo back safely to the team. Unfortunately as fate would have it, the two are continuously burdened by their past making the light of their future seem like a lifetime away.*Warning there is heavy NSFW. Unless you do not like that sort of thing, I would not suggest reading this.This story is inspired by a roleplay I did with a friend. We decided to make some edits and form it into a fanfiction. Enjoy.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Kudos: 12





	1. Numbani

The gunslinger grabbed his fake passport and ID card to look at them. "Hank Jones? Do they honestly think I look like a Hank Jones? Give me a god damn break." The cowboy grunted as he shoved his information into his pocket and turned to his companion. "Why exactly am I goin' on this mission again? Shouldn't you pick up yer brother?" Jesse's dark brown eyes looked over to his friend, Genji Shimada, who handed him a file. "As much as I would love to escort Hanzo to Overwatch, Angela has asked me to stay here and run a few more tests on my body. I do appreciate it old friend. I will make it up to you. Have fun in Numbani, but not too much fun." Before Jesse could argue back, he heard the pilot announce his flight was about to take off. With a tip of his hat, he took off to the loading area and got to his seat. He sat down, buckled his seat belt in and looked over his paperwork. "Let's see here. Hanzo Shimada, age 38, born in Hanamura, Japan. Blah, blah, blah" Jesse took a hold of the photo that was attached to the file. It was a security camera picture with Hanzo up close. "Well he looks.. Friendly." Jesse thought to himself as he put the file to the side and tipped his hat forward blocking his face. Next stop: Numbani. 

After the fall of his brother; after finding that his fallen brother had lived; after receiving word about the rise of Overwatch, Hanzo's life had changed completely. All the events felt as if they were rolling faster and faster creating a catastrophic snowball effect. The information came so alarmingly it took Hanzo a few months to just digest the reality of his brother's return. It was still hard to believe. Yet here he is: the ex-Shimada clan leader coming out of the shadows arriving in Numbani. Life flourished so naturally it almost seemed foreign to the archer. He walked almost stiffly at his new surroundings. Eyes darting from one person to the other from a distance one might believe he was paranoid. However, at the same time kept his composure and posture straight leaving no sign of weakness. Overwatch had reached him through his brother.

It took him months to accept the offer, but he did it for the sake of the broken ties. He owed his brother that much. The archer shook himself from his thoughts as he continued to walk down the white tiled floor toward the terminal gates where the supposed Jesse McCree would be picking him up. He wasn't given much information about him so he kept him expectations low.

The travel wasn't as long as Jesse was half expecting when the air carrier settled at one of the private landings designated for Overwatch. Numbani, city of harmony. A utopian city somewhere near Nigeria where omnic-human equality is at the core of Numbani heart. The gunslinger found it curious as to why he would pick up the newest member of Overwatch here out of all places. Wouldn't it have been easier to fly him to base? He was more of a act-now-ask-questions-later type of guy anyway. Departing off the ship, Jesse grabbed his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder. His walk wasn't too far from the airport. Upon entering, he recalled back in the file where exactly he would be picking up the new recruit. He looked around his surroundings. He can't remember the last time he was assigned a mission out here. Appearing at the terminal gates, he took out the picture of the eldest Shimada brother to get a good look at him: Long black hair, goatee, piercing brown eyes, beautiful bone structure-! Jesse shook his head and mentally slapped himself, focus! No flirting with a good friend's older brother. He tucked the photo away in his back pocket settling his eyes towards the metal bars restricting visitors from moving towards the gate drop off zone. An odd feeling had Jesse feeling a bit off about this, like someone was watching him. However, he kept the thought to himself when suddenly a cup of coffee sounded more pleasing. He still had a few minutes to spare anyhow. No harm in having a bit of pleasure on a mission.

The skilled archer carried only a case on his back. It was black, rectangular, rounded at the corners and had a lock on the side to keep it sealed tightly. His eyes glanced to the blue hued holographic signs giving him the gate letter and number. Hanzo pulled out a slip from his pocket unraveling the paper. It read 'Gate C: 18'. Hanzo hummed before stuffing the ticket back into his pocket and walking a bit faster. Overwatch's new archer. At least that is what he was notified by one of the leaders of the whole organization. Some man by the name of Winston? Hanzo did his research clearly not wanting to go into something he'd regret. Though his brother played a larger influence on his decision making, seeking a new path in the dark was just as foolish. With a tired sigh Hanzo made his way down, riding up an escalator, then down the walkways again. He frowned when approaching the terminal. Something was making him itch. Almost like a soft heat getting worse at the back of his head. He quickly turned around pausing mid-walk. A pedestrian on his phone bumped into Hanzo. The two grunted before making eye contact, "Hey watch where you are going!" The businessman huffed pushing the foreigner out of his way. Keeping his body in its current direction, Hanzo's dark soulless eyes narrowed at the crowd. Suddenly the sensation was gone. He shook off the thought proceeding to his final destination. Once there he scanned the busy area, but nothing felt correct. It had been a long trip, so he figured some sort of caffeinated beverage would wake him.

"Go ahead an' get me a Venti Chai Latte- nonfat please, if ya don't mind. Ya know what? How about a coffee cake on the side too. I'm havin' a massive sweet tooth right about now." Jesse winked at the cute cashier standing on the other end of the stand as he handed her his card. "Yes sir." She giggled as she rang his items before the sweet treat to him. With a tip of his hat, he leaned against the counter waiting for his drink. The terminal wasn't too bad, he's definitely been in worse situations. He remembered his last mission involved a small room with Winston and Reinhardt sleeping in that same room.

He shook his head at the things he shouldn't have seen. His eyes scanned the surrounding area until spotting an incoming figure. There he was: Hanzo Shimada. "Wow.." What a blessing he didn't have to find his way around the gate to search for the man. Looks like life is treating him sweetly today. Seems like the recruit was coming for him, until the man diverged to his left and sat down a few feet away on one of the bar stools against the counter. This man was prettier than he expected. "Here's your coffee sir. Are you sure there isn't anything else I can get for you?" Somehow there was a twang of an innuendo in her voice, but Jesse had his eyes one someone else. "Have a nice day." Adjusting his hat, Jesse took the coffee and small bag from the cashier and headed straight for the Japanese man. What should he say to him? Jesse came up right beside Hanzo, as quiet, as a mouse. He took a long sip of his chai latte before clearing his throat to catch the man's attention.

The Shimada sat at the bar-like counter at the side café lazily looking at the menu. He pulled his mouth to a slant gazing at the complicated mixture of brewed coffees and teas. He groaned rolling his eyes wondering why the world must insist on complicating things. In the end Hanzo ordered a black coffee, no cream, no sugar, straight up water filtered coffee bean grounds. The bitter taste reflected his personality. In contrast, the warmth inside him cooled his aching bones. He lifted his hand taking a long slow sip from the opened flap on the lid feeling the tip of his tongue burn from the fresh hot cup. The small pain lingered, but he did not mind. With a satisfied 'ah' the cup was placed down. His head tilted up to look at the clock. The hologram projected digital blocked numbers in a bright blue hue displaying three different time zones. Perhaps this was a mistake? Joining Overwatch was just a step up from his old job—taking in anonymous calls to kill for money. Hanzo closed his eyes, lifting his cup to take another sip. 'You are doing this for your brother,' the words were reminded in his head time and time again.

Hanzo would have proceeded to think further, only there was an interruption that made his eyes open and calmly look to his side. The intensity of his gaze gave off an intimidating sense, but faltered when he expectedly looked the stranger up and down.

There standing beside Hanzo was a tall cowboy with chestnut hair and a thick beard that covered most of his face—he even has freckles sprinkled across his cheeks. His dark brown eyes looked Hanzo up and down; eyes that could kill a man and a smirk to make any woman fall to their knees. Tipping his hat in Hanzo's direction, he gave him an old fashion charming smile. "Well, well, well. When Genji told me that I would have to escort a Shimada to Overwatch, he failed t'tell me how handsome they were." Jesse took another sip of his latte, his eyes never leaving Hanzo's eyes. Those creamy brown eyes.

The creases between his brows deepened the more the cowboy man talked. Hanzo set his expectations low but not this low. What is known as his escort to Overwatch looked like the idolized cowboy in one of those western movies. For a moment he believed it all to be a joke, but clearly wasn't. Was he even trying to flirt?! Surely the ex-heir of the Shimada Clan wouldn't be taken so lightly as to be flirted with. Hanzo scoffed rolling his eyes looking away taking a drink of his coffee before putting it down gently on the counter. "And when I was notified I would be picked up by an agent by the name of Jesse McCree, they have failed to tell me he is a terrible flirting cowboy." He spat with an accent thicker than his hair.

This is going to be a long trip. "I'm just messin' with ya darlin'. The name is Mccree. Jesse Mccree but I'm sure ya know that by now." He felt something crawl up his back, nerves? Why would he be nervous? No, something was wrong. He tried to keep himself calm—relaxed so it wasn't obvious.

"Hm. My brother is expecting me. I do not wish to delay him any longer." Hanzo pushed away from the counter holding his cup waiting for the man to hurry. Was it something he said?

Jesse's smile slightly faded as the Japanese man glared up at him. Must have been something he said. It seemed Hanzo was more about business than pleasure and it was apparent with the focused expression on his face. Genji was nothing like his brother—at least not the fun loving Genji he knew now. "Well damn, here I thought we could be friends? Let me start over. Howdy, the name's Jesse Mccree. I've come here to escort ya to Overwatch base. There. Better?" Jesse had high hopes for Hanzo. Initially, he hoped that Hanzo was just as fun as Genji, but he couldn't be more wrong. At least he is pretty to look at. Holding the coffee cake bag between his elbow and side, he took a small piece off and tossed it in the air above him. He opened his mouth and caught the small piece no problem. "Well since ya want to be formal, please follow me. . .Mr. Shimada." Coming from a family of discipline and honor there was no time for games or friends. Not for the next heir of the Shimada Clan. He constantly trained day and night while his brother had more freedom than his mind. Hanzo shoved the past away. How was he suppose to move on if the past kept coming back to haunt him.

At the correct form of his greeting he bowed his head before following the cowboy. At least the man had some qualities of respect. Though he couldn't say much about his table manners. The man huffed under his breath walking beside the tall cowboy—not by much—Jesse McCree. The archer kept his hand on the strap to the case he carried around on his back, coffee in hand. Despite the cowboy-Jesse, his name is Jesse-make conversation, Hanzo remained quiet. He did not know the man well enough to talk to, not yet. Hanzo proceeded beside the Overwatch member taking visible sips of his coffee. The people that passed him and Jesse did not cause too much alarm. However, halfway inside the airport and that weird burning sensation returned. It itched nearly driving him crazy until he had enough. Hanzo growled lowly turning around sharply, looking pass close pedestrians. Nothing. Turning, he took a deep breath continuing beside the other.

Jesse kept his hands in his pockets as he waked beside Hanzo. They would stay the night in Numbani and tomorrow they would leave by train back to the Overwatch base. Jesse never understood why they couldn't leave the same day, but he paid no mind to it. Must be a budget cut thing. He wasn't there to ask questions, just do his job. Once they made it out of the building, Jesse looked up. The city was booming with life. People out living their busy lives while he remained an outlaw. He always had to watch out—all of Overwatch did. They were all criminals Hanzo included. Pulling out a cigar, Jesse set the end between his lips and looked around. There it was again. That gut feeling. As they waited for their taxi, a stranger came up to Jesse. "Need a light?" The agent looked the guy up and down before nodding. "Thanks partner." Jesse held the cigar between his fingers as the man dressed in black lit the end of his cigar. "No worries. . ." Well what a nice man, Jesse thought as he watched the odd stranger leave. His eyes squinted seeing something. His eyes widened when it all clicked. The object snug tightly against his back was a gun. Jesse was quick to respond. He pushed Hanzo out of the way simultaneously to when the stranger with the gun the fired in their direction.


	2. Escaping Talon

He should have known the guy was too friendly. Gripping the cigar in his teeth, fast as lightning, Jesse pulled out his beautiful peacekeeper and fired two bullets. A warning shot right past the head before another bullet knocked the gun out of the guy's hand. "Thanks for the light."

It was not like Hanzo to keep his guard down. His eyes were constantly looking from one corner to the next inspecting any obvious changes in the environment. As an assassin, and an ex-member of the Shimada Clan, word tends to travel in the air easier. Such a fact proved to be true when he felt himself be forced to the side. He grunted stumbling back as he lost balance. The sound of the gunshot echoed loudly causing Hanzo to flinch. Citizens of Numbani close enough to the action screamed running away from the conflict. Hanzo flicked his eyes to McCree noticing his stance to be extraordinarily strong. For a man who smelt of whiskey and tobacco, it surprised him to know how professional he really could be. Impressive. The archer shook his thoughts away to focus. This is not the time to daydream. Tensions rose when it became clear the mysterious assailant was not the only one there with them. A small red circular dot trained on the back of his escort's head. Quick to react, the archer threw his body towards McCree turning in time with the deafening crackled. The bullet pierced the side of his instrumental case ricocheting off it. "They have a Sniper; we need to get to cover!" Hanzo shouted while ducking to slip off the case strap. He flicked the locks open revealing a bow and quiver.

Jesse noticed Hanzo right by him, a single brow rose as the bullet bounced off the guitar case like a ball. What kind of guitar did this guy have? Jesse was too curious as he looked down and noticed the bow. A bow huh? Interesting. Grabbing Hanzo's shirt, he pulled him along to a nearby car to take cover as another bullet shot past them. "Fuckin' snipers piss me off. We need a plan. Any ideas, Jet Lee?" Jesse finally let out the smoke he kept in his lungs. So much for being undercover. He should have known Talon would be involved somehow. He only knew one sniper who would be interested in Hanzo and that was Widowmaker.

"There are two entry ways from where we are. I can climb the wall over there to get to a better vantage point and use my sonic arrow to get a better idea of the sniper's whereabouts. I need you to cover me so I can get a clean shot." He ignored the odd reference for now. Hanzo lifted his hand back to grab the specific arrow from his quiver. It appeared like any other, except it held a ball-like end.

Good thing Jesse was good at being a distraction. He tipped his hat in Hanzo's direction with a cocky smirk on his lips. "Can do darlin'."

Before fleeing to enact their plan, Hanzo turned to the gunslinger reminding him, "Do us both a favor and do not get hurt. I don't need to inform Overwatch one of its members was injured in the middle of a crossfire." With a sigh and another ear-piercing shot, Hanzo nodded signaling their plan to commence.

As soon as Hanzo left, Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled out two flashbangs. One distraction coming up. Jesse took a puff of his cigar that was still between his lips before pulling the strings and throwing them in the air. Both blew up in sync causing the sharpshooter to grunt. Then Jesse threw two more just for fun till he noticed Hanzo was out of view. Searching the area around him, he had to make sure no one was around. His eyes wandered to a woman curled up in a ball by a car. Jesse looked around to see if he was in the clear before making a run for it. Holding his hat, he ran across the street hoping to reach the woman on time. However, a deep menacing laugh that was made of nightmares caused Jesse to freeze. "Reaper. . ." Jesse sneered with malice.

As Jesse did his best to distract the sniper, Hanzo scaled up one of the walls taking a hold of the railing to hoist himself up onto the platform. He wasted no time finding his mark and releasing an arrow against a cemented pillar. His eyes blinked using his dragon vision to spot his target. A red hue pulsed in time with the sniper's movements. Hanzo crouched behind a pillar notching back an arrow against the string of his bow. He quickly turned moving to the side spotting his target.

His form came off strong and strict. There was no room for errors, so when he released the arrow it went flying toward its target. There was a small, frustrated cry that gave Hanzo his answer whether it hit—of course it did. The archer peeked around the corner jumping down to the ground running toward the wounded enemy. However, a more alarming sight caught his eye. His fellow co-worker looked paralyzed for the most part. What was the idiot doing!?

"Well, if it isn't Jesse McCree." The gravelly voice dripped like black tar bubbling up with a pop. "What brings you out here alone? Did you finally come looking for Talon to join our team?" His hands slowly aimed over towards the civilian curled up by her car. She did not dare look up simply trembling in fear for her life. Jesse kept a good grip on his peacekeeper, but he could not move. His inner voice screamed at him to shoot, but he could not bring himself to do it in his moment of shock. Jesse remembered seeing his mask in a photo that was stored away in his files—Gabriel's files.

"You. . .Who are ya' really? I saw your photo in Gabriel Reyes' file! Did you have something to do with his death!" Although Jesse's voice was stern waiting for an answer, Reaper seemed to laugh. "Answer me god damn it!" Jesse shouted again as the laughter got louder.

"McCree!" Hanzo yelled taking long strides toward the two as he had his arrow aimed at the dark cloaked figure from where he stood. The strain of his own voice seemed to be nothing but background noise to Jesse. The enemy was unfamiliar to the Shimada's eye. Never seen before. "What are you waiting for, shoot!" There was about 15 feet difference between him and his colleague. Just 9 feet of difference between Hanzo and Widowmaker.

"So, you don't know do you? Jackie never told you, did he?" The guns were drawn back briefly while Reaper faded his lower half into mist to circle around McCree. The raspy laugh came back grossly turning to forced words into Jesse's ear. That nickname. No. Jesse's face seemed to go pale getting flashbacks of the Swiss base, the moments Gabriel taught him, the vulnerable states they shared with one another. Jesse clenched his jaw mad at himself for locking up, for freezing, for doing exactly what Gabriel told him not to do. His hands were shaking, it was him. "You finally figured it out nino. Just a moment too late." Reaper whispered slowly reaching for Jesse's gun until an arrow slicked right through his shoulder. The wraith grunted out glaring his red beaming eyes towards the Shimada.

"Leave him alone!" The archer called.

Such commands were ignored into a puddle of cackling as Reaper shifted into a cloud of darkness disappearing into the night. The arrow clattered in front of Jesse, who was so disoriented in his own state of mind he did not notice another red dot aiming for his forehead.

In dire times that would strike a crisis, ever since he was young, Hanzo was always disciplined in keeping calm: to focus on the task at hand, accomplish what is needed and to never let his emotions get the best of him. In this dire situation his escort did exactly that—submitting to a foolish act. Another lesson Hanzo had learned in his youthful years was to think critically and accordingly. Time is not given to those who do not spend it wisely. A small narrative his father always said. Hanzo scanned the area, a distressed woman, an enemy, his teammate, and injured sniper. Assessing the situation, the answer unraveled before him. He quickly turned having his arrow aimed towards the spider. "McCree get down!" He yelled hoping the man was conscious enough to hear.

Reyes was alive? Gabriel was alive and working for Talon? No. None of this made any sense, why would he—Jesse had to snap out of it as he heard the distress sounds from his partner. He quickly dove towards the car where the woman crying to herself was. "Are ya hurt?" He asked the woman—who simply shook her head. Jesse smiled in relief before hearing another bullet crackle against the air. His body shielded the lady to covered the woman from any harm.

Widowmaker flicked her scope to the new threat and shot at the arrow coming towards her. A voice in her comm notified her that the party was over. She narrowed her eyes at the Shimada noting he was lucky to come out of this breathing. Both snipers were leaving alive, but one was leaving without a bullet wound. Hanzo stumbled back dropping his bow. He gritted his teeth feeling the burn rupture like a fire down his arm. As a quick action move, he tore off the fabric from his sleeve immediately using it as a tourniquet around his upper arm.

Jesse waited until the coast was clear, but he heard a grunt and looked towards Hanzo. Great, he was not about to bring Hanzo to Overwatch—to Genji—in a body bag. "Get out of here!" He directed to the woman before she nodded and took off to safety. The police would be at the scene soon if he did not think fast. Think! His eyes noticed a sports car that had the driver's door wide open. Conveniently enough the keys were still in the ignition. He waited for the right moment before taking off. He ran towards the bow first. Picking it up and tossing it in Hanzo's direction. "Change of plans darlin'."

The noises around him were deafening, he felt the pulse of the wound throb spreading lower down his arm. Red liquid escaped the entry mark seeping into the silk like fabric soaking it as time grew slower. When the world around him brought him back down to earth, McCree's southern draw caused him to look toward his direction. Hanzo huffed groaning in pain when he instinctively caught his bow.

Jesse suddenly picked up Hanzo bridal style and ran towards the two-car door. He tried to ignore the sound of police sirens coming towards the situation. Last thing he needed was to go to jail. Tossing Hanzo into the passenger seat, he hopped into the driver's seat and turned the engine on. "Hang on!" He shouted to the archer before taking off.

Hanzo clenched his teeth when hitting the seat. He let his bow on the seat floor gripping at his bloodied arm harder. The pain really surged, but he needed to focus on something more important. Hanzo braces himself the moment the car takes off with the scream of the tires. "G-Go take a right before-ngh-the sign." The rough pants that exhaled from his mouth were slowed down as soon as he started feeling lightheaded. The sirens drew near screaming as they sounded closer. Hanzo looked to his side mirror notifying McCree, "they are closing in."

This somehow felt awfully familiar to Jesse like he has done this before. He remembered one time back in Deadlock where he drove the getaway car. He managed to get ahead of the police and managed to drift the car into a parking space. His quick thinking made is easy to remain undetected by turning off the car before the police could catch up. Maybe he could do something like that now. Jesse's eyes glanced to the rearview mirror to see six cop cars speeding towards them. Jesse should have worn a disguise. Making the right as Hanzo said, he found his opportunity. His only chance. There was no one on the sidewalk and a free parking space just for him. "Hang on!" He shouted as he quickly turned the wheel. The car made a sharp turn almost drifting. He waited till he was in the perfect spot to hit the emergency brakes. The entire car came to a rough stop, causing Jesse to be thrown into the passenger seat. He pulled out the keys switching the lights off on the car too. Jesse quickly covered Hanzo's mouth and waited. He watched the police cars make the right turn and drive right past them.

When Hanzo was notified he would be picked up in Numbani to be escorted back to the Overwatch base—keep in mind to be reunited with his brother, car chases were never on his mind. Running into enemies was never on his mind. Yet here he was with a cowboy carrying a shadier past than Hanzo could ever imagine. When the warning came the archer tenses just in time to halt to the breaks. Hanzo had widened his eyes as tears pricked his eyes, he wanted to curse aloud, but at least the gunslinger did something right about it. The archer frowned furrowing his brows breathing heavily through his nose as the sirens faded into the distance.

Jesse waited a few moments. He waited until the last police car drove past the red sports car. Once the last police scanner left the scene the whole area fell quiet. Not the kind of quiet that sent an eerie vibe, but the silence that was peaceful giving signs of relaxation. The crickets filled in the silence along with the beating of his heart. The two were close enough for Hanzo to get a whiff of the cheap tobacco cigars and expensive whiskey that made Jesse's scent. Hanzo's vision was too blurred by the tears he did not notice the blush Jesse sported. Sighing in relief, McCree pulled his attention to Hanzo. He moved himself off, as well as the hand from his mouth. Some of the blood had got on his shirt and hand making him wince once the wound finally sunk in. "Damn, looks like we need to patch ya up. Let us see. . ." Jesse looked around their surroundings. There was a small motel across the street and a convenience store. Once again, very convenient. "Can ya' walk?" As Jesse asked, he took off the long serape that covered most of his torso and set it over Hanzo's shoulders to hide the bullet wound. "Come on, if ya need me to carry you I will."

At the question Hanzo opened his mouth about to answer but found the unexpected warmth around him to be welcoming and shut it. He sighed moving out of the vehicle, swaying some before using his good arm to wrap around the cowboy's shoulders for support. "I will be fine. Just-" he hissed snapping at McCree to slow down before speaking again. "Just take us somewhere safe so I can get this damn bullet out of my shoulder."

Jesse held his hands out ready to catch Hanzo if he were to faint. The Shimada's complexion was looking pale. He was losing a lot of blood at this point. Wasting no time, Jesse once again picked up the man bridal style and kicked the car door closed. He sure did feel bad for whoever owned this car, it was gorgeous looking. "Don'tcha worry Mr. Shimada, I got you." Looking both ways before crossing the street, Jesse hurried himself towards the office of the motel.


End file.
